Legacy
by LordNerewar
Summary: What happens when one man tries to redeem himself, when a boy becomes a man and when family returns. Harry finds a way to leave a lasting legacy to the world. Harry/Multi
1. Prologue

Legacy

**Summary: **What happens when one man tries to redeem himself, when a boy becomes a man and when family returns.

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione/Ginny/Daphne/Hannah, Remus/Tonks, Ron/Demelza, Snape/Lily/James, Sirius/?, Bill/Fleur

**A/N:** While thinking where to go with the Founders Hat I've been attacked by a rabid plot bunny. She was rather insistent that I have to write this down. Well, here it is. One more thing, if anyone out there is interested to Beta this story, please feel free to contact me. Also, any ideas and suggestions are appreciated. Please be warned that this story will have strange pairings, it will contain mentions of bisexual relationship but nothing explicit between men, women on the other hand….I also ask for your opinion on suitable partner(female or male) for Sirius.

***

It was a sunny and hot summer day. Crookshanks slept in Hermione's lap in the heavy shade of the trees in the Burrow garden. The bushy haired girl read a heavy looking tome while occasionally watching her friends playing Quidditch. Near her was Fleur who watched her future husband with adoration as he skilfully avoided a block by his brother as he flew towards the goal post. Bill was intercepted by his young sister who stole the ball from his hands and with a loop avoided an incoming Bludger. Ginny took of on her broom towards the other end of the pitch where a tall redhead smiled expectantly. She used her considerable skills to manoeuvre the broom around the opposing players. Unfortunately for her, before she could reach Ron she was intercepted by a raven haired boy who surprised her with a quick smile and caught her Quaffle passing it back to Bill. She blushed when her brothers commented that only Harry could steal the Quaffle from her. She looked down where Hermione gave her a knowing smile and her blush intensified. Thankfully, the object of her fantasies was out of the earshot as he monitored the play from high above while looking for the snitch.

Harry Potter, the best Seeker in Hogwarts was currently enjoying the freedom that the flying gave to him. He was an enthusiastic Quidditch player who liked the feeling of the game although he could just fly contentedly for hours on end doing nothing. He watched as Ginny rushed back into the game while on the ground Hermione exasperatedly shocked her head at the redhead girl's antics. Harry took a moment just to enjoy the moment knowing that in few short weeks everything would change when they returned to Hogwarts. Only Ron and Hermione knew the prophecy that said that Harry was the one to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry was currently taking a lengthy break from the harsh reality of his life and he was preparing himself for the inevitable. Truthfully, he thought that he had little chance against Voldemort but that didn't stop him from studying all kinds of defensive magic. Harry revaluated his beliefs in studying when he thought about the fight against the Death Eaters few short moths ago. Harry stood his grounds against them but he realised that the element of surprise helped him more than actual skill. When he saw the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore he was amazed at the power and grace of the Headmaster and maliciousness and speed of Voldemort. He knew that first spell Voldemort fired would be the last thing Harry saw.

Harry thought about the duel in the graveyard in the fourth year. He remembered the speed with which Voldemort casted and the pain of the Cruciatus curse. He thought that the sheer knowledge of the Dark Arts gave Voldemort an advantage that Harry couldn't negate in foreseeable future. He was excellent in Defence, good in Transfiguration and Charms and abysmal at other fields like Potions. Seven OWLs that Harry received were good accomplishment but he knew that someone who was at the same level as Ron couldn't go against the most powerful Dark Lord of the age, not that there was anything wrong with Ron. Harry was prepared to study as hard as possible so he could at least stand against Voldemort and not die.

Harry was returned to present when he sighted the Snitch in the air. His opponent, George, was cheering his sister as she scored another goal for her team so it wasn't difficult for Harry to catch the Snitch and end the game. He chuckled when George heard the shouts of triumph from Harry's team and then laughed as George groaned when he saw the expressions on his team-mates faces. Harry landed gracefully near Hermione who smiled gently at him causing strange feelings in him. Harry returned the smile before the Weasleys came down. Everyone congratulated him on good game while Fleur dragged Bill towards the Burrow.

***

Next few days continued in similar fashion as they worked around the Burrow, played Quidditch, studied or generally had a good time. Well, Harry and Hermione studied while Ron avoided any book except the books on Quidditch. Hermione was pleasantly surprised at the change in Harry's attitude towards studying. She was scared for her friend but she resolved that she would do anything she could to help him fight Voldemort. It was the least she could do for him.

Ginny spent time writing letters to Dean when she wasn't with them. She wasn't as enthusiastic student as Hermione but she began revision for her OWLs. She admitted that it was a relief when she wasn't named a prefect this year as she would have more free time that year. Hermione commented that it was a hard work being prefect which earned the remark from Harry that he thought that nothing was hard for her. Her small blush was an appropriate reward for Harry.

It was early in the afternoon and Harry helped Ginny with the dishes from the lunch in the Burrow's kitchen when Dumbledore arrived. Harry never saw him the aging wizard as happy as that moment in the Burrow's kitchen as he spotted him and gave him a wide smile that caused his long moustache to twitch.

"Harry, I'm very happy to see you again," he said cheerfully. "I have very good news for you. Actually, they are as good as they are surprising and unbelieving," he mused. "Please if we could take a walk outside, I'm in need of a bit of fresh air."

Harry noticed that there was something different about Dumbledore. He was more cheerful than ever and his eyes twinkled like they did when the old man was extremely happy about something. Harry also noticed that Dumbledore's right hand wasn't black anymore. Actually, his hand was perfectly normal. Harry looked at the Headmaster astonished. Dumbledore winked at him.

"There were some developments that helped me immensely. I think that you will agree that they will help you even more," Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Now, it's a beautiful day and there is no need to spend it inside." He drew his wand from the slew of his robes and casually flicked it. The kitchen was cleaner than ever before in the next moment. Dumbledore motioned to the doors and Harry followed him amused with the man's actions.

Harry followed Dumbledore as the older man casually walked around the garden. When they were far enough from Burrow, Dumbledore conjured two simple garden chairs with flowery pattern and took a seat admiring the view over the village down below.

Harry couldn't contain his curiosity anymore.

"Sir, your hand. What happened with it?" He cringed when the words came out of his mouth.

"It's a strange story, Harry. To fully understand it I will have to tell you about things directly related to your past," he looked at him seriously. "I have to warn you that what you will hear is not pleasant and you will have to restrain yourself from overreacting. Please, give me your word that you will keep an open mind for all of the facts."

Harry was surprised by Dumbledore's words. He also understood his reluctance as that night when he wrecked the Headmaster's office was fresh in his mind.

"I give you my word that I will listen to the whole story before reacting."

Dumbledore smiled at that. "Thank you." He conjured two cold butterbeers and offered one to Harry. When he relaxed enough he began his story.

"If you remember our little talk in the aftermath of the situation in the Department of Mysteries you will notice that I know who the person that overheard the prophecy was. It's Severus Snape."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock as all memories of the Potions Master returned to him. He suppressed his baser instincts at that moment and simply glared at Dumbledore.

"I know how petty he is Harry and if I had any other choice he wouldn't be teaching at my school. I admit that I hoped that he would act like responsible adult and hide the contempt he felt towards you. You saw the treatment that he endured at Hogwarts and you saw some of his home life. His life isn't easy and in many ways he is similar to you while you're different in others. I say this to you because I don't want you to jump to conclusions because Severus is the only man other than me that knows what needs to be done to defeat Voldemort," Albus paused there and watched Harry carefully. He saw that Harry tried to restrain his temper and he saw the turmoil his mind was going through. He sighed softly before continuing.

"When Severus heard that one of the possible targets where the Potters he came to me and begged me to protect them. He became a spy for the Order and his information helped us immensely. But even then we weren't able to protect your parents and that caused him to become the bitter man you know. You see, Severus loves your mother and at the same times hates your father. Actually he hated your father but that's for later. What I was saying is that he sacrificed everything just to save her, like he is sacrificing everything now to save you. Yes, Harry, Professor Snape knows of your predicament and the only reason he was a spy for the Order is to ensure that you succeed in your mission."

"You are saying that Snape is actually a hero? I don't believe you," Harry replied bitterly.

"Yes, he is a hero. Harry, this is war and in war nothing is black or white, there are people that will stop at nothing to win and as you know Tom is one of those people. We need someone like Severus to help us and I know that he is truly on our side now," Dumbledore responded. He saw that Harry noticed his words and he nodded. "Yes, I had my doubts. After all, a man who likes to torment Gryffindors just because they are members of the said house isn't someone you will trust entirely. But there were developments in the last week that shed some different light on Severus Snape."

Dumbledore took a long sip of his cold drink before continuing.

"You noticed that my hand is fully healed. That is the direct consequence of Severus' actions. You see, I was injured when I put a certain ring on my finger before checking the enchantments on it. That ring was a very powerful magical object that allowed one to call the soul from the realm beyond death. In my foolishness I tried to use that power and the ring punished me as I wasn't worthy enough for it. Severus managed to contain the curse in my hand for the time being but it would kill me in a year time," Dumbledore admitted.

"Killed…you mean you would die in a year time?"

"Yes, give or take a month. But as I said there were some surprising developments that Severus is directly responsible for," Dumbledore moved on. "I wasn't in my office in the last few weeks so I couldn't notice that the ring, that still contained the same magic although I destroyed the curse upon it, was missing. Professor Snape admitted to me today that he stole it as he recognised it when he helped me with my hand. I underestimated his knowledge of old legends and ancient magic so I didn't think he would actually recognise the ring."

"But, how did he stole the ring from your office sir," Harry asked knowing that there were hundreds of portraits on the walls.

"Severus is a powerful wizard and he used his considerable skills to bypass my protections. He admitted that it took him three days to pass my defences. But to continue with the story, he didn't take the ring for personal gain but for a purely selfless act as I found out later. You have read in the Daily Prophet about the death of Ms. Vance, did you not? Well, Severus felt guilty for her death as he knew her whereabouts when she was attacked. He took a risky action and saved her putting a magical construct in her place, construct that even I didn't notice, mind you. Several days later Severus was visited by Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange in his home. Mrs. Malfoy wanted to ensure his help with the task that her son was given by Voldemort."

"So he's a Death Eater?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Severus didn't agree with her demands which caused Bellatrix to doubt his allegiance towards Tom. I was furious that Severus compromised his position in Tom's inner circle but there wasn't anything he could do about it. After that I went on an errand and I only returned two days ago. I immediately summoned Severus to confer about the miraculous healing of my hand. When he didn't respond I thought the worst and waited a day before going to his house. There I found a truly wondrous sight."

"Sir, I don't want to be rude but why are you telling me this;" Harry asked confusedly. He was astonished with the amount of information that Dumbledore told him but he really didn't want to know how Snape spent his free time.

"I will come to that, Harry. All in its due time. Well, I stormed his house fearing that maybe Death Eaters put a trap for me. Only thing I found was a confused Peter Pettigrew."

"Wormtail," Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, he was bound in ropes and from the state he was in he was that way for several days. After I acquired the information I wanted from his mind I brought him to the Ministry. After first several idiots who wanted to award him a medal as a hero, people wanted to know how he managed to survive. Well after that truth got out and he was killed for his crimes while Sirius was fully pardoned in one afternoon. I was surprised by the efficiency of the Ministry that day but I will consider it as an isolated incident. I'm reluctant to believe that Minister did it out of goodness of his heart."

"It's little late for that, Sirius is dead," Harry whispered sadly.

"Please don't jump to conclusions without relevant information. Remember what happened last time," Dumbledore admonished and Harry winced as he thought about that night at the Ministry. Dumbledore let him wallow in his misery a bit before continuing.

"After I finished with the Ministry I continued with my search. I found him at the Headquarters where he retreated into hiding. Unfortunately he wasn't in any shape to talk as he was in deep healing sleep at the time. I was surprised when I heard several voices in the house I thought was empty. Thinking worst I descended to the kitchen from where the voices could be heard. There were three persons sitting at the table engaged in vigorous discussion." Dumbledore stopped and flicked his wand. Small table appeared with a small Pensieve. Dumbledore gently removed a strand of memory from his head and put it into the Pensieve. He motioned to Harry. "After you…"

Harry confusedly stood up and did as Dumbledore asked. He submerged his head in the Pensieve and a moment later he felt as though he was falling from a great height. He gently landed in the kitchen in the house that was now his. Before he could carefully look around Dumbledore landed next to him. They stood on the oppositet side of the kitchen than Dumbledore in the memory who stood at the door with a flabbergasted expression on his face. Dumbledore chuckled while he carefully watched himself. Harry on the other hand was far from amused when he saw three figures that sat in the kitchen chatting away while drinking tea.

He opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore just motioned to him to be silent. He looked at the table again. Two men sat on the one side with a young woman on the other. Harry tried to think of it as a trick that Dumbledore played on him but he knew that the old man wouldn't hurt him like that. On the table sat his parents and Sirius looking just as they looked minutes before they died. The man Harry identified as his father sat rigidly with his back straight, he was taller than Sirius and his hair fell into his eyes while he animatedly spoke about something. Harry noted the resemblance that everyone pointed out when they compared him with his father. Across from him sat a young woman with long red hair, Harry immediately noted her green eyes and the sad look she had in them. Sirius on the other hand looked happy about something and Harry noted that he had the same look he had in the Ministry with long hair and an air of casualness around him. Harry was interrupted in his observations when Dumbledore in the memory began speaking. Even in the memory Harry was impressed as Dumbledore stood there letting his power run wild.

"_May I ask who you are and what are you doing here," he pleasantly asked but Harry noticed a hint of something dangerous in his voice._

"_Have you gone blind old man or are you just senile enough not to remember who we are," he received a sarcastic response from the woman who looked like Harry's mother. _

"_Lily calm down," Sirius tried to defuse the situation as he saw that Dumbledore wasn't friendly enough. _

"_Yes, miss, please calm down. I'm fully aware who you look like but I am also fully aware that those persons are dead," Dumbledore calmly retorted._

"_Well, we are alive as you see. For the answers on how and why please speak with Sna…Severus," Lily responded._

_Dumbledore looked at them closely. He locked eyes with each of them spending few minutes going through their memories. As he finished he slumped into the chair closest to him. Harry noticed the anguished look the old man wore. _

"_I'm…so deeply sorry," Dumbledore said and Harry noticed the tears as they fell down his cheeks. He noticed that his dad glared at Dumbledore and Sirius was smiling grimly. his mother walked to Dumbledore and enveloped him in a gentle hug. _

Harry was evicted from the memory and he found himself in his original position. He turned towards Dumbledore who had a gently smile on his face.

"Is it true," Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, Harry, they are back."

Harry broke down at that and started crying. His dream has come true. He finally had a family.

***


	2. Meeting the Parents

Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…

**Chapter 1**: Meeting the parents

**Summary: **What happens when one man tries to redeem himself, when a boy becomes a man and when family returns.

**Pairings:**Harry/Hermione/Ginny/Daphne/Hannah, Remus/Tonks, Ron/Demelza, Snape/Lily/James, Sirius/?, Bill/Fleur

***

Lily Potter was nervously pacing around the kitchen. She tried to suppress the feelings of doubt and uncertainty that have arisen in her. In few short minutes she would be reunited with her son, her sixteen year old son. Her last memory of him was of that night when she put him in his crib and gave her life trying to defend him from Voldemort. But now she had another chance to see him and she wasn't going to let go to waste. Sirius told them of the treatment Harry suffered at the Dursleys and Lily was prepared to go visit her sister and teach her a lesson in humility. Unfortunately she didn't have a wand at the moment so it was out of the question. Sirius withheld lots of information about him and she was worried for her son. Dumbledore assured her that Harry was a perfectly normal teenager. This didn't help diminish her fears as Dumbledore didn't have a good grasp of reality sometimes.

James Potter sat at the table thinking about his life. Three days ago he was dead and now thanks to his school nemesis he was alive. He pranked Snape in school because he was Lily's friend He was jealous, plain and simple. He was ashamed to admit when Lily broke that friendship he was overjoyed but he didn't stop tormenting him. And it wasn't like Snape couldn't defend himself, James reasoned, one on one he was barely a match to him in a duel. James suspected that now he would lose the fight in the first minute. Well, death had that effect on one's abilities. James knew that Severus, as he was forced to think of him, was an intelligent person and an accomplished wizard. That he sacrificed everything to redeem himself said enough about his convictions about right and wrong. James also knew that Severus was the one who told the prophecy to Voldemort. There were just too many contradictions about that man for James but he had to try and forgive him because he owed him everything and that was the one thing he hated the most.

As the Potters thought things through, Severus Snape stumbled in the kitchen warily. He stopped when he saw two people in there and slowly shook his head to clear it.

"What happened," he asked them. The last thing he remembered was a slap on the cheek that Lily gave him when he explained them everything at his house.

"You collapsed. We weren't safe at your house so Sirius brought us here," James responded.

Snape looked around trying to clear his head but he only succeeded in making his headache worse. He stumbled to a chair and sat heavily.

"There is a potion cabinet on the right above the counter. Could you give me a headache potion from there," he asked.

Lily turned to the counter and found the potion he needed. She opened the vial and sniffed the contents.

"Here," she offered the potion to him.

Severus downed it in one gulp relaxing slightly as the pain went away. He rubbed his head tiredly while looking everywhere but not at Lily. He suddenly remembered something.

"How could you enter the house, it's under Fidelius," he asked

Lily winced slightly at the mention of the charm. "Well, you told us the secret."

"But I'm not the secret keeper," he responded confusedly.

"Well, Sirius mentioned that but you managed to tell us the secret," James responded.

Snape just shook his head in confusion. "I need to speak with Dumbledore."

"He was here; he left few hours ago to speak with Harry. He will be back soon," Lily responded.

Snape didn't look happy at that revelation and Lily scowled at his expression. "I don't know what you have against my son Severus…." she began.

Severus interrupted her. "I don't have anything against him, not anymore but I…I wasn't exactly fair towards him," Snape admitted.

"And you fear how he will react to the whole situation," Lily finished.

"I haven't thought that I will have to deal with this," Severus responded.

"Come on, how tough can it be. You can simply apologize to him," James entered the discussion.

"You don't understand it. I've taken my whole hatred towards you and projected it to him Po…James."

"It can't be that bad surely."

"It's worse. Last year I had lessons in oclummency with him. It was a spectacular failure," Snape bitterly said.

"Well, maybe he's a better man than two of us and accepts your apology," James hoped.

"I hope that you're right or we will have a serious problem," Severus concluded.

Sirius came in the kitchen at that moment. He took a seat at the table and looked at them curiously.

"Why the long faces," he asked half joking.

"Harry," James said as that explained everything.

"What happened? Is he all right," Sirius asked not understanding.

"Nothing happened that we know off. It's just that we will meet him soon," Lily responded.

"And that's the reason for mourning?"

"Shut up, Black," Severus exclaimed.

"Hey, there's no reason to talk to me like that, after all this is my house and…"

"Actually, this is Harry's house since you're officially dead, Sirius," Dumbledore voiced cheerfully from doorway.

Everyone turned to Dumbledore who stood in the doorway looking amused at their behaviour. Behind Dumbledore was Harry with an unbelieving look on his face. Lily looked right at him while the men in the room looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

After few moments of silence Dumbledore walked into the kitchen and with a flick of his wand summoned several Butterbeers. He took a seat at the table and sat back to enjoy the show.

Understandingly, Lily was the first to react. Before Harry could react she ran to him and enveloped him in a strong hug. Harry slowly returned the hug as his mother started crying. James looked him over and stopped at his eyes. He nodded to Harry not really knowing how to react as his last memories of the boy included changing his diapers. Lily didn't have that problem. She disentangled herself from the hug and led Harry to the table. She stared at him for a long time as no one spoke and Harry fidgeted nervously under her gaze. He also took a good look at his mother and found her to be everything he expected. She was pretty with a slender figure and long red hair that was practically tied into a long ponytail. Her eyes were exactly the same as his and Harry was glad at that fact. He also looked closely at his father who sat on the other side of the table and watched him in wonder. He had messy black hair that was little lighter in colour than his. He had tall and lean figure and his eyes were dark brown and had a slightly mischievous look. Severus and Sirius were feeling slightly out of the place as the silent family reunion was taking place but they couldn't leave the room as they were needed to explain few things.

James was the first to break the silence. "Let's start with the important stuff. Do you play Quidditch," he asked eagerly.

Harry laughed at that while Lily looked at James incredulously, Sirius laughed and Severus scoffed.

"Quidditch, Quidditch, James. Are you mad? First question for your son who hasn't even met you before is about Quidditch," Lily admonished forcefully. After shocking her head furiously she turned to Harry. "Don't listen to him, Harry. He tried to put you on a broom when you were two moths old. I think one of those Bludgers that he got hit in the head with actually managed to do some more serious damage."

"Hey, I'm perfectly insane, Lils. You wouldn't marry me if I wasn't," James responded.

"Don't you mean sane, dear husband," Lily asked.

"Nope, I'm insane and there is nothing wrong with that," James smiled. "Just ask Albus about it."

"Its allright," Harry interjected with a smile. "I play as a Seeker for the house team."

"Which house," James asked curiously.

"Slytherin, off course," Severus responded before Harry could. Harry looked at the man surprised at his response. He was shocked when man winked at him.

"Don't torture him, Snape," Sirius said while laughing at the James' expression. "Harry's a Gryffindor."

James looked questioningly at Harry who nodded. James let a long sigh of relief at that and Harry grinned. Severus looked amused at the James' antics.

"Can you two be more childish," Lily asked. When James nodded she rolled her eyes. She looked at Harry expectantly. "Harry, tell us about yourself a bit. I would like to know what you like and dislike."

Harry fidgeted nervously again. "Umm, I'm good at Defence and Quidditch at school….I don't know…."

"It's okay, Harry. I know that this is hard for you. It's hard for me as well. We will have time to get to know each other over time," Lily tried to ease Harry's nervous.

Harry looked straight at her and Lily enveloped him in a strong hug noticing Harry flinching softly. "Don't worry, Harry. We won't leave you again. We got another chance and I will spend it helping you, my son," she murmured to him.

Harry broke down at that and hugged her strongly. He didn't let her go for long time ad he took strength that only mother could give.

Severus broke the silence this time when Harry broke the hug. He looked straight at Harry for a moment before speaking.

"Mr. Potter, I know that nothing I say can excuse my behaviour towards you. I know that you hate me and with a good reason," he began softly. "I will not ask you for forgiveness as I don't deserve it but I wish to ask you to let the hatred go. I know how hate can destroy a person and I don't want to be a cause of your destruction."

Harry looked closely at him as if seeing him for a first time. And in a way he was seeing him for the first time because this man wasn't the same man that Harry hated.

"Sir, my whole life I wanted only one thing and you knew that. Professor Dumbledore told me everything about you and I know how much you sacrificed for me. You behaviour towards me was bad but this is all behind us. The man I hated is gone and I hope that we can come to some understanding as we have much in common," Harry responded. "I hope that made sense," he added awkwardly.

"It did. Thank you," Snape responded.

"Good," Dumbledore let himself be known. "Now that the important things are out of the way I want to know what you did to bring these people back to life, Severus." He looked expectantly at Snape.

"I borrowed that cursed ring from your office for a ritual that my mother often talked about," Snape began. "She found it in the restricted section of the Hogwarts' Library. It is the only way one could bring back souls and bodies of the dead without disturbing their eternal rest. I found the same ritual last year when I researched ways to destroy the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, at the time I was still set in my dark ways and discarded the ritual as meaningless. Also it needed two sacrifices, one magical and one of soul," he sighed before continuing. "After I refused to help Draco I knew that my life would come to a quick end when the Dark Lord heard of my actions. I was tired of my life and decided to make things right. As soon as I saw the ring I recognised the stone, Albus. I have sought that stone for moths after Lily's death before giving up. The Resurrection stone, all mine at last. I used it to modify the ritual so James would return with Lily. I don't know how Black managed to return as he wasn't the object of the ritual. Any way, I sacrificed my life and the ring's magical power and Lily and James returned."

"Then why are you standing here, Severus," Albus asked.

"It's hard to explain, Headmaster," Snape began nervously and Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise at his tone. "I was prepared to die when I began the ritual but the powers from the stone were greater than you can even imagine. When I complete the ritual and given my soul as a sacrifice I have found myself in Godric's Hollow with Lily, James and Black. After the initial confusion and anger filled shouting match between James, Black and me, Lily's mother appeared as an avatar to something powerful. She explained that I had a choice. I could return to life because of my pure sacrifice as the power from the stone was enough for the ritual to be successful or I could move on. I wanted to move on but James chose that moment to be a noble Gryffindor and offered himself if I could return to life. Of course I already had that choice but bloody Potter didn't understand that. The being was impressed by his nobility and took the decision from me. I was sent back with attitude adjustment and a soul bond with James and Lily."

"Soul bond, hmm. Excuse me or my bluntness but why;" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Because of their noble hearts, Albus," Lily answered. "Apparently they were given another chance without unnecessary hatred between them."

"Well, I must say it's strangely fitting," Albus mused. "This way they both have you but also have each other."

"Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt but what this soul bond means," Harry asked nervously. He hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Adults looked at each other nervously before Lily responded.

"It means that our souls are intertwined for all time. It is an ancient way of marriage between witches and wizards that could only happen if the participants of the bond where connected by their magic," she explained. "In ours case it was performed by Divine intervention as a payment for a good deed."

"No good deed goes unpunished," sighed Severus.

"You mean you three are tied more closely than if married," Harry asked.

"That's about it," James responded.

"But, you two hate each other," he motioned to Severus and James.

"Not anymore," James responded. "This bond wouldn't work if we didn't go through all of our issues."

"Yes, we settled our hatred and have wowed to make this work because of Lily," Severus concluded.

Harry just stared between Severus and James and tried to make sense of the situation. "You three are together," he asked nervously.

"Well, yes," Lily nervously responded.

"And you're okay with it, all of you," Harry continued while in the background Sirius cheered him on awaiting an explosion of temper from Harry.

"Yes, we agreed on trying to make it work. After all, it isn't like we have a choice," James concluded.

Harry looked again between his parents and Snape and then started laughing. He laughed so hard that tears started to fall form his eyes. Sirius frowned at his reaction, thinking how out of character for him it was. Dumbledore smiled serenely with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Lily and James were a little frightened by Harry's reaction while Severus was confused as he was sure that Harry would have problems with the situation.

After several minutes of laughing Harry calmed down. He noticed the looks he was receiving. "What," he asked innocently.

"Why are you laughing about, Harry. This isn't a laughing matter," Sirius exclaimed.

"Sure it is, Sirius. Some divine being played the ultimate prank on the best pranker that Hogwarts has ever seen," Harry responded, his eyes twinkling slightly.

Sirius looked at Harry closely trying to understand what he was saying. Finally getting the joke he started to laugh his bark like laugh. Harry smiled at his antics while James frowned.

"Hey, Padfoot, I thought you were against this," James exclaimed. Sirius just shook his head and laughed harder when he saw James' expression. Lily had to smile slightly too. The only person that wasn't amused, beside James, was Severus. He admitted to himself that there would be some humour in the situation if he wasn't a part of the joke.

"And you Harry, I thought you hated Sna…Severus," James turned to him.

"I'm trying to grow up, dad. I hated the Professor before I heard the story of his life. Now, I'm respecting him. And he brought back my parents, for that I'm grateful to him and I think that I can let past remain there because of that," Harry tried to explain.

"Well, James, how is it to know that your son is more mature than you," Lily asked. She smiled gently at Harry.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," James defended himself.

"Both of you are," Lily said as she looked pointedly at James and Severus. She turned to Harry. "Will you be able to deal with our relationship," she asked gently.

Harry thought for a moment about that. He wasn't comfortable at the thought of the three way relationship between his parents and Professors Snape but if it meant that he would have his parents he decided that it was a small price to pay.

"I will try," Harry answered honestly. Lily smiled at him and enveloped him in a hug, again. Harry didn't mind, on the contrary he liked the way his mother hugged him. It was unlike any other hug he ever experienced. As Harry reflected on hugs, he realized that he had entirely too little experience in hugging; only Hermione and Mr. Weasley ever hugged him. As he thought about Hermione he remembered something.

"Sir," he spoke to Dumbledore, "could you arrange to have Hermione's parents come over here for these few days until we return to Hogwarts?"

"I could arrange it, Harry. But, if you don't mind me asking, why," Dumbledore responded.

"She misses them and she didn't have a lot of time with them this year before she went to Weasleys."

"I gather that you will want to move here for that time as well."

"I think that the Weasleys will understand, Professor."

"Very well. I will arrange for Doctors Granger to come here and Severus and you will pick Ms. Granger from the Burrow."

"Maybe I can go to the Grangers, Headmaster," Severus carefully proposed. Sirius smirked at Snape's discomfort.

"They know and trust me, Severus. I think you will be more suited for the task of explaining things to Molly," Dumbledore cheerfully concluded.

***

**A****/N**: If anyone out there is interested to Beta this story, please feel free to contact me. Also, any ideas and suggestions are appreciated. I also ask for your opinion on suitable partner (female or male) for Sirius. Please leave the review on your way out.


	3. A Walk in the Park

Legacy

**Chapter 2**: Horizon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….

**Summary: **What happens when one man tries to redeem himself, when a boy becomes a man and when family returns.

**Pairings:**Harry/Hermione/Ginny/Daphne/Hannah, Remus/Tonks, Ron/Demelza, Snape/Lily/James, Sirius/?, Bill/Fleur

***

Dr. Audrey Granger waited for her husband to return from work. She took a day off today to relax a little from the hectic tempo she maintained during the summer. She would never admit it but she was glad that her daughter wasn't home as she would be alone for the most of the summer. Those four weeks that they took for a vacation was spent enjoying the time with Hermione but after that they worked hard all summer. It was strange how many people wanted to get their teeth fixed in recent months; it was like people discovered that there was something to be had in oral hygiene and health.

Audrey sighed at the thought of her daughter and her life away from home. Truthfully, Audrey felt horrible that her daughter was a part of the world that she couldn't even see, let alone live in. She wasn't afraid of magic or witches and all that crap but she was sad that her little girl was far away and there was nothing she could do about it. Audrey was thankful to the Weasleys who accepted Hermione as one of their own and that she could count on their support while in that world. She was startled when she heard the sound of her husband' car as he parked in the driveway. She got up and prepared a cup of cold orange juice for him as he entered the house. She saw that he wasn't alone; behind him was Professor Dumbledore, Hermione's Headmaster from school that helped them to deal with all of the problems that came with having a witch daughter.

"Hello, honey," Richard greeted her with a quick kiss. "Professor Dumbledore has an interesting proposition for us," he added.

In fifteen minutes, Audrey agreed with the proposition that they spend a few days with Hermione at her friend Harry's home. She was ecstatic to be able to spend a few days with her daughter in magical environment. They were actually prepared to go that evening there as they called their partners and the office and rescheduled a few appointments in no time.

***

Harry hated side-along apparation and the fact that the person who apparated him was Professor Snape wasn't helping in easing his mind. He stopped at that, when he started to think about the man as a Professor, he asked himself. Well, he deserved it for the time being. Harry just hopped that Snape wouldn't revert to his old self when they returned to Hogwarts. They walked the short trip to the Burrow's kitchen in silence. Harry noticed that the man has changed his appearance somewhat; he walked more confidently than before and the scowl was absent from his face, replaced with a look of feigned disinterest.

They entered the kitchen where Ginny, Hermione and Fleur were sitting discussing something amusing as they had small smiles on their faces. Ginny and Hermione were startled when they saw Professor Snape with Harry who admitted that it was a strange sight.

"Good evening," Severus politely greeted and even Hermione was astonished by his polite tone. "Where can I find your parents, Ms. Weasley," he asked.

"Ummm, mum's in the living room, sir. Through that door," she pointed to him.

"Thank you," he answered and continued through the door.

When he left the kitchen, Ginny immediately turned to Harry. "What was that," she asked curiously.

Harry chuckled. "You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me," Ginny insisted.

"Professor Snape seems to be a changed man. He brought back my parents and Sirius through some ritual and now he's somewhat decent man," Harry lamely explained.

"He brought back your parents and Sirius," Hermione repeated incredulously. "Harry, you can't bring back the dead."

"Obviously, you can. They're at the Headquarters currently alive and well. Dumbledore confirmed that they're who they claim they are."

"Oh, Harry. I'm so glad for you," Hermione said as she took his hand and gave him a squeeze.

"Thanks, Hermione. It's strange to have them back. They're different from what I imagined them to be but I'm happy to have them back," Harry said. "Anyway, that's not why we are here. I wanted to ask you if you would like to spend some time with your parents before school," Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione was startled. "You know I would love to but it's safer for them if I'm not home now that Voldemort's back. They could find them through my magical signature. I explained that to you, Harry," Hermione answered. Almost all of the muggleborns were spending summer away from their family this summer as Ministry proclaimed it was safer that way. Hermione was sure it was only a clever plot to alienate muggleborns from their muggle parents and siblings even more. She was happy to spend four weeks on holiday with her parents but as soon as she was home she had to go to the Weasleys. She didn't like that as every year she spent less time with her parents. At least she was certain they were safe as Dumbledore did something so no one form magical world could find them. He did that for a lot of muggleborn's families.

"I know that, Hermione. They're going to spend this few days at the Headquarters so you could have some time with them," Harry answered patiently. He had found the best way to deal with Hermione when she was nervous or unhappy – patience.

"Really," she asked hopefully. "But what about the muggle repelling wards."

"I'm the owner so I can lower them for your parents."

"That's right," Hermione exclaimed. She jumped from her seat and launched herself at Harry enveloping him in a hug. "Thank you so much," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to pack my things," she hurried up the stairs and didn't notice the look on Harry's face. Ginny and Fleur did notice and started laughing hard.

"What," Harry looked at them.

Fleur smiled at him. "You don't look like that when I kiss you, 'arry," she teased him.

Ginny laughed harder when Harry started murmuring about crazy women. "Don't worry, we won't tell her."

"Tell who what," Ron asked curiously as he entered the kitchen from outside. He took a glass of cold juice as he sat at the table.

"Hermione about Harry's expression when she kissed him on the cheek," Ginny responded. She was aware of her brother feelings for Hermione but she thought that Harry would be a better match for Hermione. She was prepared to fight for this as Harry has become a good friend to her this summer and he deserved someone like Hermione in his life. Ron would do much better with someone like Romilda Vane or Lavender Brown who put more thought to their looks than Hermione. She at the same time envied Hermione on her relationship with Harry as she saw that Harry could become a real good guy. Especially this summer when he matured a lot and when he began acting older and responsible.

Ron studied Harry closely while sipping his juice which made Harry uncomfortable for some reason. After few moments he made a decision and motioned to Harry to follow him outside. He stopped outside if the house where they couldn't be overheard.

"Mate, I'll be honest with you," Ron began. "I fancy Hermione but I'm not blind to how you to act around each other. I don't know if I have a chance with Hermione but I know that you most certainly have."

"Huh," Harry eloquently responded.

"She fancies you, Harry."

"Of course she doesn't," Harry answered.

"Yes, she does. She doesn't nag you like me or fights with you all the time. Hell, this summer you two have been closer than ever and that's with that prophecy on your head," Ron said passionately. "Listen, I would like to think that she and I can make it work and have a good relationship but let's face it. Our relationship wouldn't be as tenth as good as the relationship you two can share."

"Ron, what the heck are you saying," Harry asked him.

"That you should go for it," Ron answered simply. "She is a great girl and I think she would be the best for you, mate. All other girls would see you partly as the Boy-Who-Live only Hermione sees you as a bloke with a bad hair who can't get a decent grade in Potions."

"Very funny, Ron," Harry feigned anger. "I don't know. What if she doesn't see me like that?"

"Mate, even I can see that she likes you and I'm bloody oblivious to everything except Quidditch," Ron exclaimed.

"But…"

"Harry, I'm going to hit you if you continue like this. Give it a try, man. Worse that can happen is that it doesn't work out and you two stay best friends," Ron sighed at Harry's stubbornness.

"I'll think about it," Harry concluded.

"Just don't think too much."

"Anyway, who told you that I like her," Harry asked curiously.

"What? You don't think that I could see how you two act around each other," Ron defended.

"You said yourself that you're oblivious to everything except Quidditch," Harry retorted.

Ron sighed. "Okay," he admitted, "mum told me how things are few days ago. She noticed how close you two are and decided to play the matchmaker between you two. I've been somehow conscripted into the whole thing."

Harry was surprised. "Wasn't your mother against me and Hermione in our fourth year," he asked.

"She thought that Hermione played with your and Krum's feelings, she admitted as much. Apparently, you two make a nice couple or some such nonsense," he grimaced. "Listen, Harry, I'm not joking. If you hurt her in any way I'm going to bloody kill you, mate. She means a lot to me so don't you make her miserable."

Harry saw that Ron meant every word he said. "Don't worry; I would never hurt her intentionally."

After several moments of silence, Harry told Ron everything that happened that day. Ron was surprised that Snape could do such a nice thing.

They returned to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and Snape were talking with Hermione and Fleur. Ginny was rolling her eyes at her mother's antics as she made sure that Hermione was ready to go. When Mrs. Weasley saw Harry she immediately wrapped him in a hug. Harry thanked her for her support and he promised he would see her at Christmas. He was mildly amused at Professor Snape's discomfort at Mrs. Weasley's antics. Thankfully, they managed to leave fairly quickly as Hermione was giddy at the prospect of seeing her parents again. She thanked Harry again with a bone crushing hug before Snape sent her luggage to the Grimmauld place and apparated them.

***

Hermione was amazed when they arrived at the Grimmauld Place. She was introduced to Lily and James and Sirius greeted her kindly. She noted that he was more cheerful than before his death but at the same time more reserved. She was a little startled when Lily pulled her in for a hug as she thanked Hermione for looking out for Harry. She saw that Mrs. Potter was an attractive woman and she liked her kind personality.

Fifteen minutes later Dumbledore arrived with her parents and they spent the evening chatting and explaining things to Hermione. Sirius explained that he was brought back because he fell through the veil before his time and he had a second chance at life. The only thing that couldn't be explained was how could Severus tell the address of the house as he wasn't the secret keeper, even Dumbledore was stumped at that.

Hermione was surprised when she heard that the Potters were bonded with Professor Snape. She was worried about how Harry felt about that but he explained her later that he was dealing with it on his own pace.

"You're sure you'll be okay with it," she asked him later when they remained alone in the kitchen well past midnight.

"It is little weird but as long as they don't act inappropriate in front of me I'll be fine with it," Harry answered.

"Inappropriate, Harry," Hermione smiled as she raised an eyebrow at Harry choice of words. "Don't worry; I think it's a little too much on them too right now. After all Sirius always said that your dad and Professor Snape hated each other."

"Yeah, I know," he responded before chuckling. "That's what makes it funny though as dad and Professor Snape are bonded too."

"Honestly, Harry, that's not a laughing matter," Hermione chided.

"But it is," Harry tried. "Who ever bonded them together played the ultimate prank on a Marauder, don't you see."

"Well, when you put it that way," Hermione acquiesced with a chuckle.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. It's late."

***

Tomorrow morning Harry was the first to wake up. Although he had a late night and a little sleep he felt cheerful and refreshed. After he took a quick shower he went to the kitchen and prepared a large breakfast for the house occupants. He reminisced about the day before as he worked around. He finished breakfast as Hermione entered the kitchen. She wished him a good morning and Harry responded with a bright smile. Through the next few minutes all of the house occupants arrived at breakfast. After initial light chatter, Dumbledore got to the point.

"We have a problem. I have a way that we can protect you three from the Ministry but it would cause some unpleasantness for Harry," he opened the discussion.

"Sir, why would they need protection from the Ministry," asked Hermione while Harry nodded in support of the question.

Dumbledore sighed. "There are some people who would like nothing more than to lock them in the Department of Mysteries and experiment on the as they are the only people that we know of that have returned from the death. Then there is the political reasons, people would listen to James as he was the Head of the Potters and Sirius was unjustly thrown in prison and thus a danger in itself," he explained. "Of course, there are Tom's allies that would like to get their hands on them too. Needles to say, but once they get out in the open there will be a lot of problems to deal with."

Harry scowled as he thought about what Dumbledore said. He was starting to hate the world he was living in. "What I need to do," he asked. He would do whatever it took but no one would take his family from him again.

"You would need to claim the Headship of the Houses you are an heir to," Dumbledore calmly responded. "Then you would make them wards of your House thus giving them the protection necessary to defend from the Ministry."

"Couldn't some one else take them as wards," Severus asked. "You are a Head of the House."

"Yes, I could. But Harry is the Heir to two Houses: Black and Potter. Two very old and respected Houses. Combining them would make him a wealthy and influential man who Ministry wouldn't want to cross."

"You said that it would cause unpleasantness for Harry," Hermione said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was a little reluctant to speak and everyone noticed that. "Narcissa Malfoy is the currently the acting Head of Blacks. The Headship was supposed to go to Draco Malfoy but as Sirius was exonerated of his crimes his claim as the Head of House of Black came in effect and he made Harry his Heir. We would need to contest the Malfoys in front of the Wizengamot." He paused for a moment to look straight at Harry. "Then there is the matter that Harry is not of age and therefore can not take the Headships."

"Well, that's easily solved," Sirius jumped in the conversation. "He can be emancipated without problems."

The grimace on Dumbledore face said all.

"The Ministry, right," Lily half asked, half said.

"Yes, they aren't going to allow the emancipation without Harry doing something for them and currently Rufus wants his support which Harry is reluctant to give," Albus confirmed. Before Harry could respond he continued. "Yes, Harry, I know that you would do it for your parents but there aren't guarantees that Rufus would stick with the deal. He is a shrewd political and I don't trust him not to double cross you."

"So, are there other ways for emancipation," Harry asked.

"Well, there is one way that will surely work," James answered. Everyone turned to him and noticed that he acted quite nervous.

"Pray tell, James," Lily said innocently.

"Harry would need to marry someone," Hermione quietly responded.

"What," Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, Harry would have to marry as that would make him automatically of age," Dumbledore responded.

"But, wouldn't the Ministry try to interfere here too," Harry asked.

"Rufus would probably try but there is a special kind of marriage that draws on magic instead of law that he can't influence."

"So I marry someone and then I can divorce when I'm the Head of House," Harry said.

"Not exactly," Dumbledore responded. "The marriage through magic is for life without a way out."

Harry's face dropped at that. "And there is no other way…"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but there is no other way that you would like," Dumbledore answered.

Harry slowly walked out of the kitchen. Lily moved to follow but she was stopped by James. "Let him deal with it."

Hermione turned to her parents with a serious look. "We need to talk," she said and steered them to her room.

***

Harry walked around the house trying to make sense of the situation. The Ministry would certainly try to take control of his parents just like they are trying to take control of him. He had Dumbledore's protection and the protection of his name. They didn't have that protection and Dumbledore would have to fight a lot of red ribbon to protect them while meanwhile who knows what could happen. Harry knew how the wizarding Government operated; after all he had several near brushes with Fudge last year. Control of political enemies was the main strategy Ministers employed and the disaster that happened this summer didn't change their policy.

So, he had to marry someone. Easy enough, he thought. But he hadn't thought about being married for life. There was no divorce, no way out once it was over. Protection of his parents was too important to him so he wasn't hesitant in sightless. The only problem he foresaw was who would marry him on such a short notice.

***

"You will have to tell him," Sirius said to James while pacing his room. He noticed that it was somewhat cleaner and nicer than he left it.

"Maybe after he admits me into the House," James replied.

"Then I feel sorry for you, Prongsie boy." Sirius smirked. James hated when he did that as it meant he knew something James didn't.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Lily's going to kill me and all that…"

"Don't forget she has another husband now," Sirius joked. James grimaced at the bad joke. "But Lily is the least of your problems if you don't tell him. Albus will probably speak with him when he calms down and he will tell him everything. Harry won't be pleased when he finds out you set him up with an arranged marriage."

"Sod off, Padfoot," James bellowed. "Like you wouldn't do the same. I only wanted what's best for Harry."

"He's not going to see it that way, Prongs."

"Oh, come on, he's nothing like you described him to be. Give him the benefit of a doubt."

"He hates when somebody does something that's best for him. I know, last year he was furious that everybody knew what's good for him."

"He's older now, he'll understand."

"Understand that as a payment for a spell you arranged a marriage for him. Yes, he'll surely understand it." Sirius sarcastically commented.

"Well, the spell saved his life, didn't it," James returned. He sighed. "I'll tell him. But I have to talk to Lily first. She's going to be pissed about this."

***

Harry sat at the kitchen table reading one of his Defence books that he got for last Christmas from Sirius and Remus. He was alone as the rest of the house occupants were suspiciously absent. He knew that Dumbledore left to Hogwarts as he saw him when he left the house an hour ago. His parents, Snape and Sirius were in the Library and Hermione and her parents were talking in her room. He was a little mortified by the fact that he had to marry. He talked with Dumbledore alone the old man was unusually open about the situation. Dumbledore admitted that there were ways that they could protect his parents without him getting married this way but they were time consuming and Dumbledore thought this was the best way as Harry would become legally adult without a way for the Ministry to influence him.

Harry was surprised when he heard that Minister Scrimgeour was trying with all his might to get to Harry. Dumbledore claimed Harry's support was more of a priority to him than catching Death Eaters. The case of Stan Shunpike confirmed this. Apparently, that case was similar to Sirius' as he was sent straight to Azkaban without a trial. Dumbledore tried to get him free but Scrimgeour was more concerned about the image of the Ministry than justice. Previously the Head of Aurors, Scrimgeour should be more concerned about justice, Harry thought.

Green eyed boy poured some pumpkin juice to himself as he thought about the situation, again. Voldemort was active and his Death Eaters were destroying things all around England. Voldemort himself wasn't yet seen but with his Death Eaters this effective he wasn't even needed. There were hundreds of deaths in last months, mostly muggle. The most public was the death of Amelia Bones, The Head of Department of Law Enforcement. Harry saw the woman as competent when she led his hearing last summer and her death was a hard blow to the Ministry and Aurors.

Harry's musings were interrupted when Hermione entered with her parents. He noticed that her mother had a sad look on her face while her father wore proud look with a hint of deep sadness. After that observation Harry wondered how he could read them so easily when he was mostly clueless about other people's emotions.

Unlike her parents, Hermione had a determined look on her face with a slightly nervous expression. She sat down next to him and he offered her a glass of pumpkin juice which she accepted with a smile. Her parents scoffed at the sweet drink. Harry remembered they were dentists.

"Did you think about who you're going to propose," Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her surprised. "Why do you think I'm going to go with this plan of theirs," he asked.

Hermione just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Her parents exchanged an amused glance.

"Harry, I know you," she simply replied.

Harry was little annoyed by her superior countenance. She acted like she knew everything about him. He chuckled at that thought; she did know everything about him.

"Yes, you do." He chuckled. "I don't know Hermione. There are girls that would marry me for my fame and wealth. I don't want to marry someone like that," he began bitterly. "There a few girls that like me for me and I don't think they would like to marry me."

"And who are those girls," Hermione asked curiously. She wanted to know who Harry liked.

"Angelina, Kattie and Tonks are the only girls I can think of right now," Harry replied.

Hermione's face fell. "And me, Harry? What about me," she asked harshly.

"I hope that you would marry me," Harry replied hopefully.

"What," Hermione replied confusedly.

"Hermione, would you be my wife?"

***

A/N: If there is someone interested in Betaing this story, please contact me.


	4. The more the Merrier

Legacy

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….

***

Harry waited for Hermione's answer. He asked her. He hoped she would say yes. He needed her to say yes.

Her first reaction wasn't expected. Hermione started laughing, hard. Harry just stared at her. He looked up at her parents and saw their amused glances. He was confused, an all too usual state of mind this few days.

Hermione stopped laughing and looked at him with a strange look in her brown eyes. "You have changed, Harry," she said happily. "For the better." She concluded before lunging towards him. She hugged him before kissing him on the lips. After few seconds she stopped the kiss go leaving Harry even more confused. She didn't let go of him though.

"I will be your wife, Harry."

He looked at her surprised she accepted. He loved her for her strong loyalty to him and he loved her friendship. There wasn't a girl he would rather marry than Hermione at that moment.

Harry knew that in time his love for her could fade if they remained friends and he would never be so bold if his family wasn't on the line but now that he had passed that imaginary line between friendship and love he was prepared to fight for it, for her.

He embraced her in a bone-crushing hug, one of the rare ones he initiated. He looked at her and noted the happy look in her eyes. At that moment he wowed to himself that he would make her life as best as he could. His moment of bliss was interrupted by a cough from Mr. Granger and Harry paled when he remembered they were there. He let go of Hermione like she was on fire. Hermione turned and offered a glare to her father for interrupting the moment. Richard Granger just smiled serenely at her smouldering look.

"We need to talk, young man," he stated. Harry nodded at that while Hermione groaned.

"Mum…" She began but was cut off by Mr. Granger.

"Calm down, Hermione. We accepted your decision and we will give you our support," he stated forcefully. "Don't forget you're just a sixteen year old girl."

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly. Harry was astounded to see someone put down Hermione in that way but he understood that they were her parents.

"It's okay, little Shakespeare," Audrey said. Harry snickered quietly at her nickname.

"Little Shakespeare," he mouthed at her. She gave him a pained look and turned to her mother. "Did you have to call me that, mum," she moaned.

"The main rule to a good marriage is that there should be no secrets, Hermione. It's only fair for your future husband to know all of the little secrets of your life."

"Like you know everything about dad."

Mrs. Granger just smiled at Hermione while Mr. Granger nervously smiled in the background. Richard motioned to Harry. "How about that talk, Harry," he asked hopefully.

Harry nodded and led Mr. Granger to the living room.

"So, Harry, why do you wish to marry my daughter," Mr. Granger asked seriously.

Harry took a long breath of stale air of the old house. He thought what should he say and what answer Hermione's father was expecting.

"Because she's my best friend and I wanted to have someone I knew as my wife," he answered.

"Do you like her," Mr. Granger asked flatly.

"Yes, very much so."

"What do you want to do with your life, Harry," was the next answer as Mr. Granger relaxed in the armchair across Harry.

"I don't really know, sir. I'm interested in being an Auror but the politics at the Ministry aren't my cup of tea. I haven't really thought a lot about that."

"You should start. After all, you will have a family to take care of."

"I don't think that will be a problem. There is a nice little lump of gold under my name and this property is only one of several that I have. I don't really know true extent of my wealth but Blacks were one of the wealthiest families in Britain at their peak."

"Really," Richard looked at him in interest, "and what if you loose that money somehow. I heard something about other members that want the Headship of the Blacks, like those Malfoys."

"Then I will find a job and try to make a living."

"You're not interested in continuing your schooling after Hogwarts?"

"I haven't really thought about that, sir. I don't really know a lot about magical world and what are all of the options for employment here."

"And in our world?"

"Maybe, I know that I would like to take some lessons to get on the level of a high school graduate after Hogwarts if I have the time. Other that that…" He shrugged.

"Be nice to Hermione and your marriage should be fine, Harry," Mr. Granger responded after few moments in silence. "She's a lonely girl that craves the acceptance of her peers and I think that this loneliness is the main reason she wants to marry you." He sighed before continuing. "I wish she could find someone better than you."

Harry understood that he was insulted by Hermione's father and he became angry. "Sir, I will try to make her happy…"

"You will try but you will not succeed. You are young, both of you. I fear that your marriage will break at the first obstacle. That this is a marriage of convenience is only helping to build that fear."

"Sir, this is for life. If I wasn't serious in my wish for a happy marriage I would ask one of the girls that are attracted to the fact I'm a Boy-Who-lived or one of those pureblood daughters that wish only money. You're insulting me and your daughter with your…"

"Don't take that tone with me, young man." Mr. Granger stood up and furiously stated. "You are overlooking the fact I'm the grown up in this room. What I know about you doesn't fill me up with confidence." He stopped and visibly deflated as he threw himself back into the armchair. "You don't even know what you wish do to do in your life. How can you even hope to be a partner to a person like Hermione?"

Harry was fuming silently not trying to answer that. He knew that if he opened his mouth he would say something he would later regret.

"I'm giving you advice. Be nice to her and you will have a good marriage. But your marriage won't be happy." With that Mr. Granger quickly exited the room leaving silent and fuming Harry alone. Small sliver of doubt crept into his thoughts and Harry was a lot less certain about his immediate future.

***  
Dumbledore hadn't returned to the Grimmauld Place that day or the day after that and Harry began worrying. He had a good time though, getting to know his parents and spending time with Hermione. Two of them hadn't breached the topic of their impending marriage while they talked. Hermione reasoned that they should enjoy these carefree moments while they lasted before they had to return to the nightmare that was the World outside the safety of the house. This got Harry thinking about his previous living arrangements and he started to understand why Dumbledore sacrificed his happiness for safety of the Privet Drive. But he still wasn't completely convinced there weren't other options for his upbringing.

Harry also noticed that at his sixteen years of age he was equally mature as his father. James played several pranks on unsuspecting people through the day and Harry was little put of by his behaviour. Lily acted like she didn't know about his and Sirius found it hilarious. Snape, who was the main target of many of these pranks, took it with a stoicism that surprised Harry. He found the reason behind Snape's reaction that evening at dinner when James transformed into his animagus form and stayed that way. Harry was entertained by the show. Prongs decided to attack Snape only to be surprised when he transformed into a bat and flew out of reach of Prongs' antlers. Snape was smug when the prank wore of as he showed James he wasn't helpless any more. Lily despaired a little murmuring how unfair her life was to have two idiots for husbands.

***

After dinner Harry and Hermione took some time alone in the living room while the adults, James, Snape and Sirius stayed in the kitchen. Harry enveloped Hermione in a strong hug and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione liked his small gestures of affection he showed her but she found that Harry was reluctant to do anything else with her. He didn't even kiss her except that one time when he asked her to marry him. She intended to persuade him to act a little more affectionate towards her.

"Harry, it's alright if you kiss me, you know," she admonished him.

Harry blushed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I'm the first girl you ever kissed," she rationalized.

"No, I kissed Cho once," Harry defended himself.

"Only once," Hermione repeated while feeling strange satisfaction in Harry's words.

"Yeah, that night when Mr. Weasley was attacked, remember I told Ron and you about it."

"Oh, Harry, you should have said something before," Hermione said. "It's perfectly alright to be afraid."

She smiled teasingly at him.

"I'm not afraid of kissing," Harry defended. "I'm afraid that you won't like me."

Hermione kissed him on the forehead. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Harry. I will surely love it." She said before leaning into him and kissing him tenderly.

***

Meanwhile in the kitchen, James decided to explain some things to Lily and Grangers. He fidgeted nervously while he tried to find the right words for what he was about to say. Unfortunately for him, Lily noticed his behaviour and resignedly asked the question.

"What's wrong, James?"

"I believe we have a slight problem with this plan of yours, Albus," James offered as an answer to Lily's question.

Lily narrowed her eyes and looked at Dumbledore. Albus smiled slightly and peered over his eyeglasses at James.

"I don't see a problem with it now that Harry has found a suitable partner," he replied.

Grangers watched the exchange with interest, after all everything that involved Harry in it had an effect on Hermione as well. Richard was the more relaxed of the two, he wasn't pleased with Hermione's decision but he understood her reasoning and he was behind her with his whole being. Audrey, on the other hand, saw this situation as another way she lost her daughter to this strange world.

James sighed. Dumbledore, as Harry's guardian after his death, knew everything that he was now going to admit to Lily, unfortunately, Albus was against his plan then and he now left him to reap what he saw sixteen years ago when James decided to act.

"I would say that an arranged marriage would suit the classification of a problem," James answered.

"What," Lily shouted. She looked between the two wizards. Severus grimaced slightly, he knew how unpleasant Lily's wrath could be. Then he grimaced again when he realized he was feeling sorry for James.

"What are you talking about, James."

"Please, calm down, Lily," Albus began calmly, his serene voice having a calming effect on the temperamental witch. "James did what he thought was best for your family. Sixteen years ago when he found out that Tom was after your son, James decided you needed a better protection then what I could give you. He contacted Gwyneth Abbott, a witch from the Department of Mysteries who worked on protection spells. They came to am agreement: James would agree on an arranged marriage between her daughter and Harry if she would give him a spell that could protect Harry from an attack. The spell obviously worked as Harry is alive so the arrangement still stands."

"What spell was worth my sons happiness," asked Lily.

"A version of a protection ward that James casted on Harry the day he was born. This charm, combined with your selfless sacrifice for him, allowed Harry to survive the killing curse."

"When does he has to marry Ms. Abbott," asked Severus.

"By the time of his twentieth birthday unless he became the Head of House Potter in which case he would need to marry her two weeks from the day he became the Head of the House." James answered.

Lily looked at the Grangers. "I'm sorry for this, but I will do everything I can so that Harry marry Hermione."

"I understand, you must think of yourselves,"Audrey began but was cut off by Lily.

"I assure you I think only of Harry and Hermione. From what Severus told me about them, they are good for each other and their marriage would help both of them to find some badly needed acceptance in their lives."

Richard nodded, he remembered all of the times his daughter cried her self to sleep before Hogwarts when she was constantly rejected by her peers. "I understand what you are saying, but Hermione will not accept any other women in Harry's life, or her own life for that matter."

"But you agree that they should marry," Albus asked seriously.

"Yes, with a heavy heart. We know what position Hermione is in your world and how it will treat her. Harry impressed us with his attitude and while they are too young for marriage they are a perfect match for each other."

"Good, then that is settled." Albus smiled. "James will break the news to the happy couple and I will make arrangements for his inevitable stay in St. Mungo afterwards. In the meantime, Severus, you will go and bring Mrs and Miss Abbott here."

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape responded. "Could you tell me where can I find them or should I search the Isles for their location by myself."

Lily smiled at the snide comment while Dumbledore gave Snape the address. Snape immediately left the house.

***

Severus Snape apparated in the middle of a quiet muggle neighbourhood. First thing he noticed were two houses that were on fire with the Dark Mark over them. He sent a Patronus to Albus and hurried towards the Abbott house. He noticed five Death Eaters standing in the middle of the street. They were torturing muggles and laughing at their cries and screams. Snape was furious at that behaviour but he knew he couldn't do anything before help arrived so he stealthily entered the house he was searching for. Two Death Eaters were in the next room and Snape heard their conversation. Without wasting a moment he casted a spell that would help him locate the Abbotts. He noticed a trail of blood leading upstairs and followed it.

Snape stopped before a locked door which he couldn't penetrate where the blood trail ended. He heard a sobbing sound from inside. He gently knocked on the doors.

"Miss Abbott," he whispered, "I'm Professor Snape. Please let me in, I've come to help you."

"NO," someone shouted, "you're on their side, you're always on their side. Go away, I called the Aurors, they'll be here any moment."

Severus frowned but couldn't refute the truth of the words. He was always on the other side, his whole life. But not anymore, this was the moment where he could prove he was on the right side of the battle.

He added several spells to the doors that would protect them from the Death Eaters and crept slowly down the stairs. He noticed that the house was empty and he hurried outside. What he saw would forever remain in his memory.

Dumbledore stood in the middle of the street, several injured muggles laying behind him. He was surrounded by ten Death Eaters who were pointing wands at him. Albus' demeanour wasn't of the good, but slightly loony old man he usually portrayed but of a powerful ancient wizard who commanded power beyond the understanding of the ordinary man. Snape felt and saw these kind of power manifestation from Voldemort, but Dumbledore often held himself back and had a tight control on his power, but not tonight.

Death Eaters started casting, most of them going for the kill. Dumbledore simply apparated and put a protective charm around the injured muggles. He appeared behind the Death Eaters who anticipated his movements and were casting in all directions. Dumbledore flicked his wand twice before apparating again. Two spells that left his wand impacted in front of the dark wizards making a deep rumbling sound. Before the Death Eaters could react Dumbledore apparated and casted two more spells into the pavement below the wizards. Severus, understanding what the old mage was up too, casted a powerful shield over the house and barricaded himself inside.

As Dumbledore appeared again, this time in front of the injured muggles, he casted a ward around the Death Eaters that they couldn't escape from. Albus tapped the ground with his foot two times and the rumbling sound stopped only to be replaced by a huge surge of water that poured from underneath the Death Eaters. It quickly filled the ward where the Death Eaters were trapped in and Dumbledore watched in mild interested as they almost choke to death. At the last moment, Albus vanished the water, sealed the street and released the ward. Death Eaters lay panting on the street looking no better than their victims.

Albus watched them for a moment before summoning their wands and binding them in ropes so they couldn't escape. Satisfied that they were caught and secured he turned to healing the muggles on the street. After few slow minutes, Aurors appeared and Albus gave them his task of healing while he hurried towards the house.

***


	5. Why are you so stuborn

Legacy

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....

A/N: This short chapter continues to set the stage for the story. I hope you enjoy it. As always, all suggestions are welcome.

***

Albus Dumbledore entered the house he helped defend against the Death Eaters. He surveyed the carnage on the first floor and sought out Severus. Satisfied that no one was there he hurried up the stairs towards the bedrooms. He was relieved to see Severus standing in front one of the door.

"Headmaster, Miss Abbott has barricaded herself inside. I believe she is injured," Snape informed him while pointing to the bloodstains on the floor.

"Yes, I have seen the blood," Dumbledore answered. He gently knocked on the door. "Miss Abbott, open the door. The Death Eaters have been defeated."

A slow murmur could be heard from the other side and for a second the door glowed with a faint light. They opened itself and Dumbledore and Snape hurried inside. Hannah was sitting on the bed, pointing her wand at them. Her mother lied behind her with a large gash on her leg and head.

"It's alright, Hannah. No one is going to hurt you. Please put the wand down. We will help you," Dumbledore spoke softly while slowly walking towards Hannah.

Hannah's posture changed and her wand fell to the floor before she burst into tears. She moved from the bed.

"Please, help mum. She is badly hurt. I've managed to stop the blood but she lost a lot of it," she spoke through her tears.

Dumbledore examined Mrs. Abbott before making few slow motions with his wand. He summoned a pillow from the bed and tapped it making it glow blue.

"Severus, you will go with Gwyneth to St. Mungo. Don't leave her side until I arrive."

Snape nodded seriously. He took the pillow and put it on Gwyneth. With a murmured word, they were at the wizarding hospital.

Hannah slumped on the floor, shaking and crying. Dumbledore gently embraced her and murmured comforting words to the young girl. After a while, one of the Aurors interrupted them.

"Sir, we are leaving. Everything is taken care off."

Dumbledore's look of contempt mixed with pity made the young Auror uncomfortable.

"Tell Mr. Robards that I will have a word with him later. Now, please leave."

Auror hurried away, not wanting to anger the old wizard any further.

Dumbledore slowly lifted Hannah and carried her out. She cried herself to sleep, exhausted from maintaining the protective spell on the door. The old wizard apparated in mid step, appearing in the middle of the corridor at Harry's house. He carried the girl to one of the houserooms and put her in bed. With a flick of his wand, he casted sleeping and monitoring charms on Hannah. He watched the sleeping girl for a moment, a lone tear falling down his cheek.

***

James nervously knocked on the door of Harry's bedroom, the main bedroom in the house that the Order decorated for Harry this summer.

"Come in," Harry answered.

James entered the room and stood nervously near the door. Harry and Hermione were occupying Harry's work desk going through some advanced defence material.

"Hey, Harry," James began, "I have to tell you something that you won't like."

Harry just watched James as he struggled for words. His calm exterior was somewhat in contrast to the passionate and emotional person that Harry usually was.

"You see, when you take the Headship of the Potters, a marriage contract will be activated."

"What?" Hermione shouted. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and stood up to confront his father.

"You arranged a marriage for me?" He asked in a frosty tone of voice.

"Actually, the marriage contract was a payment for a spell," James winced at his words. He hurried to explain before Harry attacked him. "This was a protective spell that saved your life, Harry. I got it from an Unspeakable who wanted to protect her daughter's future and because of the spell's effectiveness I accepted her conditions."

Harry took a deep breath and Hermione put a hand around him giving him her support. He looked at her and smiled appreciatively. James watched their exchange of support and understood why Lily wanted them married to each other.

"Is there a way Harry can avoid the marriage," Hermione asked.

"No, the contract came into effect because the spell was effective in protecting him. It seems that Lily's sacrifice augmented the effectiveness of the charm and allowed Harry to survive the Killing curse."

"And who I have to marry," Harry asked miserably.

"You will have to marry Gwyneth Abbott's daughter, Hannah." James answered.

"At least it's someone nice," Hermione said while trying to suppress her tears. "I'm happy for you, Harry." She said and ran from the room.

Harry watched as she ran away and slumped on his bed. He looked at his father and tried to suppress the urge to destroy something.

"Harry, go after her," James said.

"Why? There is no point anymore," Harry retorted resignedly.

"And you will let that wonderful girl leave," James asked.

"You already arranged my beloved," Harry sarcastically replied, his temper flaring lightly.

"Bollocks, Harry. Hermione can still be your wife."

Harry looked up at James, a frown creasing his face. "What do you mean, dad?"

"You will be the head of an ancient house. There are only ten of those in Britain and as such they have some privileges, like the permission for a multiple marriage of its Head."

"Dad, I would never do something like that to Hermione...or Hannah."

"For Merlin's sake, you really are as noble as Sirius portrayed you to be. Talk to them; give them the choice, Harry. This is why the contract is coming to effect after you claim the Headship; Gwyneth counted on Hannah being your second wife."

Harry was flabbergasted. "So Hannah knows about this?"

"I don't know, but the contract was to come into effect by your twentieth birthday so I don't think Gwyneth told her."

"You should have told me earlier and not give me a choice in the matter. Now Hermione's hurt because of this."

"Yes, I should have told you earlier, Harry." James agreed.

Harry turned on the bed and motioned towards the door with his hand. "Leave me alone."

"Harry...."

"Please."

James nodded and silently left the room closing the door behind him.

***

Meanwhile, when Hermione ran from Harry's room Lily stopped her. Hermione tried to run from her, but Lily hugged her tightly, knowing the pain Hermione felt. She led Hermione down to the kitchen, which was thankfully empty, and gave her a cup of tea so she could calm down a little. She let her to cry out her anguish before speaking.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione sniffed and looked up at Lily. "Mr. Potter told Harry that he had set up a marriage for him."

"And you think that Harry doesn't need you anymore," Lily softly stated.

"But he doesn't," Hermione responded, her insecurity coming to front. "He's probably relieved that he got rid off me."

Lily scowled. "This is my son you are talking about. You know him better than me, but I don't believe he would do something like that."

Hermione nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry, Harry's not like that."

A soft silence fell between two women. Hermione sniffed softly and Lily watched her waiting her to calm down.

"You love him," Lily softly stated.

Hermione looked at her startled, her eyes wide. "How…"

"You wanted to marry him without him even asking, you will sacrifice everything just to be with him." Lily continued. "Even your happiness."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I wanted to be with him but now it's not going to happen, ever."

"Why not?"

"He will marry Hannah."

"And?"

Hermione looked at Lily not understanding what the young woman was saying.

"Hermione," Lily began gently, "you are making yourself miserable. I understand what you are going through as a muggleborn. I know. I went through the same thing." She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Harry wanted to marry you an hour ago and I believe he still does."

"But that doesn't matter. He still has to marry Hannah." Hermione responded.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he can't marry you."

Hermione realized what Lily was saying and she looked at her shocked. "Mrs. Potter, I…"

Lily interrupted her. "You were raised to believe in monogamous relationships, I understand. I was raised the same. However, I will not allow my son to be unhappy now that I can help him and the first step in making him happy is convincing you to marry him."

"I would never do something like that," Hermione said indignantly.

Lily smiled at her. "And what is that?"

Hermione did not respond. After a minute of silence Lily continued. "You think that the polygamous marriage is wrong. Maybe, maybe not. I do not know. I know that with Harry the rules are different and we live in a culture that allows those kinds of relationships."

"What," Hermione shouted.

"Yes, one man or woman is allowed to have multiple partners or spouses. The only limit is the amount of wealth that they have at their disposal as a measurement of sustainability of their families."

"That's barbaric."

"Why?"

"Because…It just is…"

"Hermione, listen. You are looking at this from completely different point of view. You still have that luxury but soon you won't have. You have to decide which world you wish to live in." Lily stated seriously. "And I think that what ever you choose, you will forever regret if you don't take this chance with Harry."

A heavy silence fell on the kitchen. Hermione thought hard about Lily's words and Lily just left her sort it out. She made her case, she just hoped that Hermione would let her heart have a say in the matter. She knew that if that were the case then her son would have a chance to spend his life in happiness.

Several minutes passed and the quiet was broken when Albus entered the kitchen. Lily saw the serious expression that the old man sported and the weary countenance of his person.

"Albus, what's wrong," she asked concerned.

Dumbledore took a seat and with a practiced ease conjured a mug of hot cocoa. He took a sip, savouring its warmth before speaking.

"Abbott's house was attacked by Death Eaters; luckily Severus arrived before they could do much damage."

Hermione and Lily gasped. "Where is Severus, what happened to him," Lily asked.

"Severus is fine, I sent him to St. Mungo with Gwyneth. She was badly hurt." Dumbledore responded kindly.

Lily released a breath she did not knew she was holding.

"And Hannah," Hermione asked.

"I've brought her here. She was in understandably shocked by the experience. I have put her to sleep."

"Where is she," Hermione asked.

"She is in the third room on the second floor. Please, don't wake her, she needs rest."

Hermione nodded before hurrying out of the kitchen.

Lily was concerned about Severus and she was surprised at the feeling. She hadn't thought about him often after she left Hogwarts. She knew he joined the Death Eaters and had seen him few times but their friendship shattered itself that night when he called her that despicable name. Now, after he sacrificed everything for her, she had to admire him, but that didn't mean she completely forgave him. Some wounds were just too deep to heal lightly.

***

Hermione went to Harry first to tell him about the attack. She found him locked in his room.

Knocking lightly on the door she said. "Harry, please open the door."

In a moments time the door opened and Hermione was amazed and slightly amused at the speed that Harry moved to them.

Harry stood in the doorway and noticed that she was upset. "What's wrong," he asked concerned.

"There was an attack…" Hermione began but Harry interrupted her.

"What," he exclaimed, "is anybody hurt. Where, who was attacked."

"Professor Snape went to Hannah's house…" she began again but Harry again interrupted.

"Hannah? Is she alright?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore went there to help. He brought Hannah here," Hermione answered patiently. "Her mother was injured. Professor Snape is with her at the St. Mungo."

"And Hannah?"

"Professor Dumbledore put her to sleep. I wanted to let you know. I'm going to see if she's alright."

Harry closed the door and started dragging Hermione with him. "Let's go," he said. Hermione stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know where you are going," she asked smiling lightly.

"Ummm…" Harry eloquently responded.

Hermione laughed and took his hand. "She's on the second floor."

***

Meanwhile at the St. Mungo, the main wizarding hospital in the middle of London, Severus Snape was sitting in the same room as Gwyneth Abbott. Half an hour before he arrived with her and the efficient team of healers and nurses managed to somewhat stabilise her condition. Severus was horrified by the extent of the injuries that the woman received. He was also ashamed as the one horrendous injury to her thigh was inflicted by a spell of his design. He cursed the day he taught that spell to Avery and Macnair. He wanted to impress them, to show them his power. How pitiful he was then.

Gwyneth was somewhere between the life and death. Healers had done all they could for her and now it was all just on her. Severus already sent the message to Dumbledore, as he was certain that the poor woman would die. Even now as he guarded her, he felt weak, somehow less worthy then before. He was useless, what he could offer to Dumbledore now that he was on the Dark Lord's death list. Moreover, the way those murderers tortured the muggles and he couldn't help them, trying to sneak past them to the house. He was a powerful and skilled wizard, with a sharp mind and a fast hand. Many feared him, even among the Death Eaters, yet he couldn't prevent the atrocities those animals committed. Severus again felt the same loathing for himself he always felt, that deep hatred that was the main characteristic of his actions in the past. Now he had Lily back and that fact helped him to heal just a little bit further.

***

Harry followed Hermione to the room where Hannah was staying. He was a little nervous of actually meeting the girl again. He knew her only as a casual acquaintance from classes and the DA the year before. Even then, two of them have exchanged only few words. Actually, what he knew about Hannah could be summed up in one sentence. She was a Huflepuff, best friend with Susan Bones and had some skill in herbology. This wasn't a real basis for a working relationship in the future.

All this thoughts disappeared when Harry actually saw the girl. She was sleeping curled around her pillow and Harry saw the bruises on her arms that Dumbledore hadn't yet healed. He also noticed the tear streaked face. Hannah moaned in her sleep griping the pillow harder and Harry could relate to the girl, thinking that she was probably having a nightmare. He looked at Hermione and she understood the question in his eyes as she nodded to Harry.

At that moment Hermione was ashamed of the jealousy towards Hannah she felt earlier. Now that Death Eaters attacked the girl and her mother was seriously injured Hermione realized that wasn't the time for petty jealousies and feelings of animosity. She would help Hannah as much as she could.

Harry and Hermione took a seat by Hannah's bed and quietly watched the girl sleep. They decided not to leave the girl alone and to help her deal with the aftermath of the attack on her home and family.

***

Two hours later, Harry and Hermione were quietly conversing while watching over Hannah. They were avoiding the main issue of the hour, their future relationship, instead talking about much grimmer topic. They were talking about Voldemort and his tactics and strategy. While they didn't have much information on what was actually happening outside, they knew enough.

They were interrupted when Dumbledore entered the room. He noticed the two teenagers and nodded to them before checking Hannah. For a moment, he stood there watching the girl sleep. In the next moment, he motioned to Harry and Hermione to follow him as he left the room. Dumbledore acted differently than just few days ago. Barely a week ago, was he sure he was going to die, the horrid wound to his hand a sign of his impending demise. He was already adjusted his plans and began preparation for the time when he wouldn't be there to confront Voldemort. He knew that it would be much simpler for the dark wizard to conquer Britain without Dumbledore there to counter his moves. Actually, Voldemort had three agents that were tasked with killing him. Albus wasn't overly concerned about these attempts, having more than enough experience to counter every move of his enemies. Nevertheless, the fact that he would die left little option to him, he had to sacrifice many people so that Tom could be defeated. His plan was complex and involved Harry as its main protagonist.

However, now that he was as healthy as ever in the past, Dumbledore began to reassess some of his long held beliefs. Severus' actions also caused some reflecting for the old wizard. Severus used the Resurrection Stone, one of the Deathly Hallows, for a selfless act. He, the great, all-powerful Dumbledore had used the cursed stone without a thought, selfishly wanting to see his dead sister and mother. For that, he suffered through that curse. Now he wasn't sure he was humble enough to be a leader in this war. This was only one of many things he thought about.

The matter that bothered him the most was actually a long-term well being of one teenage boy. Albus had to admit he always cared for Harry, even when he was forced to leave him at Dursleys, he always kept an eye on the boy, trying to help but never succeeding enough. And now, when he knew how great a person Harry truly was, he couldn't help but love him as his grandchild. Nevertheless, Albus admitted that he didn't have the thought about his happiness when he guided him through life. He knew that Harry would never truly forgive him for what he put him through all these years and with that was something that the old warlock had to make peace with. However, the recent developments and Harry's maturing had caused Albus to decide to put Harry first. There were many nameless people whose future would depend on the actions he would make through the next several days. Therefore, Dumbledore had decided on a new course of action, one that would prevent many hardships for one boy and grant him at least a small measure of happiness.

This was the reason that the old wizard led Harry and Hermione to the library of the Black manor. He waited for them to make themselves comfortable before speaking. As he did that, he noted that the couple choose a sofa where they could be as close to each other as possible. This brought a relieved smile on his face.

"I have heard that James told you about the unavoidable marriage contract," Albus skipped straight to the point. "It seems that you have accepted quite well," he noted to Harry carefully monitoring him for a reaction.

Harry just shook his head, his emotions running wild. He had thought what his father said to him and he tried to picture his life with Hannah. Of course, he didn't have much success, barely knowing the girl. This worried him. Then there was Hermione, a girl he was in love with. He wasn't entirely sure how love truly felt but he knew how he felt when he thought about her. Harry had trouble with expressing his emotions, caused by his childhood. However, Hermione was one of the rare ones that could read him and his emotions; she always knew how he felt and more importantly why he felt like that. Harry also admitted that he always knew what Hermione felt, although he never knew how to respond to her emotions. He knew how to react to typical Hermione behaviour, like her running to the Hogwarts library, her demanding something from him or answering her questions but there were times when he didn't know how to respond. Moreover, the fact all these years he was a little self-centred didn't help matter. This summer Harry matured, Sirius' death and the prophecy caused him to grow a lot in short time span, this causing him to notice Hermione as his best and most loyal friend.

All of this caused a pitched battle inside of him, his feelings for Hermione fought with his mind and the knowledge of the future marriage with Hannah.

"Not quite, sir," Harry answered. "I'm still shocked by the whole thing. Also, I've hoped that Hermione and I could make it work somehow." He admitted.

Hermione smiled gently at Harry and put an arm around him. He returned the smile and the hug, kissing her softly. "I love Hermione, professor. I don't know what to do."


	6. Love confronted

Legacy

Chapter five

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all recognizable characters, places, plots, settings, etc belong to J.

A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating. Real life can sometimes be a pain. This chapter is quite short, but I wanted to update this story...

***

"I love Hermione, professor. I don't know what to do." Harry admitted to Dumbledore. Hermione turned towards him so fast that Harry could hear her neck snapping.

"Harry," Hermione began fearfully, "do you really mean that," she asked him.

"Yes, I really mean it. I feel something for you that I don't feel for anyone else," Harry responded. "I don't know what love truly is, but I know that I love you."

Hermione smiled gently at him before she pounced. Her lips locked with his and Harry was unable and uninterested in resisting her. They kissed for several moments before Dumbledore's discrete cough reminded them that they were not alone.

"I love you, Harry." Hermione admitted when they separated. It took several moments for the slightly dazed Harry to register what Hermione said and when he did his mood lightened considerably. He offered her a face-splitting grin and hugged her to him.

"Now that's out of the way, I believe the future became a little bit clearer," Dumbledore said to them. Harry grinned again, silently thinking that he was far more cheerfully than the situation allowed.

"How so, sir," Hermione asked. "We are still in the same position we were an hour ago."

"Could you summarise that position, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore asked, curious what the two of them thought about the situation.

"Well, first, Harry's parents and Sirius are alive," Hermione began. "Then, Prof. Snape is the reason that they are alive and Sirius always showed how much he hated him. In addition, Professor Snape always showed how much he hated Harry. Secondly, because our Ministry wants to control Harry and to protect his parents and Sirius, he has to claim the titles of the Potter and Black houses. To do so, he has to become emancipated, and to become emancipated he has to marry. Harry asked me to marry him and I accepted. But, Mr. Potter had revealed the existence of a marriage contract with Mrs. Abbott. And to conclude, we don't know what to do. I don't know what to do," Hermione finished her short review of the situation.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, which was a clear sign he was amused. He nodded to Hermione. "Thank you, Mrs. Granger," he said before turning to Harry. "Unfortunately, there are some new developments that I must address," he sighed. "I know of twenty seven marriage proposals, three contracts and eighteen enquires that are currently waiting answer from the Heads of Potter and Black family."

Harry looked shell-shocked, his mouth agape. He was worrying about Hannah and how to resolve that problem, thinking it would be hard for all of them. Now he found out that Hannah's contract was just the tip of the iceberg.

Dumbledore observed Harry's reaction for a moment before he continued. "Proposals and enquiries you can refuse and answer negatively, but the contracts are valid, I'm afraid."

"Three contracts," Harry repeated. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Sometimes I hate this world. What kinds of people bargain their children's happiness in this way," he asked no one in particular.

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "These kinds of things happen, Harry. " She tried to console him, although she was panicking inside.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, agreeing with Harry. He sometimes hated their world even more. "I agree, Harry. It's not fair to the children involved, but it is approved practice of pureblooded families."

"It actually makes sense if you put it into context of the wizarding society," Hermione observed quietly.

"How so, Ms, Granger," Dumbledore asked interested. There weren't many things that the old wizard didn't know and the most of those were often something new that the muggles came up with recently.

"Well, sir, this kind of behaviour was prevalent during the middle ages and Victorian era and even kept going through the first part of the twentieth century in the muggle world. Often, the elitist and aristocratic families were marrying because of business or politics. But, now most of the muggles find this barbaric, allowing their children to find the most suitable partner," Hermione tried to explain. "The wizarding world is stuck somewhere in the Victorian times and the social system clearly shows that."

Dumbledore frowned slightly, thinking about Hermione's words. He was actually acutely aware of the state of the wizarding world. Most of the laws were still the same as they were in his childhood. He witnessed many events in the muggle world that made his mind spin with the possibilities.

With some difficulty, Dumbledore returned to the present.

"Be as it is, I still have to explain to Harry how I know about this," Dumbledore said grimly. "I have actually acted as your guardian, Harry, ever since Sirius died. The fact that he hadn't been convicted made him your guardian by default and the unusual and foolhardy behaviour of Sirius' after your parents death made it impossible for him to raise you. You would agree that Azkaban isn't the best possible environment to raise a child in. Unfortunately, your alternate accommodations weren't a whole lot better."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded his head. "If Sirius hadn't ended up in Azkaban, I wouldn't have to go to the Dursleys," Harry asked disbelievingly.

Dumbledore shocked his head. "I don't know what would happen, Harry. Besides, there is no use to debate over that," he said. "The fact is that after you are legally adult, no one can force you go back there, although I believe that you would benefit from the protection that place offers you."

"Harry will not go back there ever again," Hermione stated forcefully. She had some ideas about Harry's childhood at the Dursleys but he never talked about it so she couldn't confirm them. Nonetheless, she knew how he hated going back there every year and now that she could something about it, she would do it.

Harry grinned at Hermione's statement, a warm feeling rising in his chest. It was good having someone on his side and Hermione was always there to rely on.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled at Hermione's outburst, recognising her words for what they were. He was actually amazed that the normally respective girl would go against him but he knew that the girl's loyalty was towards Harry and not him.

He decided to get back to the subject at hand before the girl began throwing hexes at him. "The fact I'm currently your guardian made me privy to the information on the Potter and Black families. Thus I know about the contracts."

Harry just sighed. "I understand that, sir. Could you, please, move to the point," he interrupted Dumbledore.

"Uhm, yes," Dumbledore agreed. Obviously, he had a demanding public today. "Well, you know of the contract that James made with Gwyneth Abbott. The second contract will come in effect if you manage to get the Headship of the Black house. It is a contract that Narcissa Malfoy made when she acted as the Head of the Blacks. It's a contract with the Alfard Greengrass and doesn't specify the parties involved."

"What does that mean," Harry asked.

"You get to choose who you want to marry from the Greengrass family," Dumbledore responded.

"Daphne, he's going to marry Daphne," Hermione exclaimed quickly, then blushed when the two wizards looked at her disbelievingly, especially Harry.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but he let Harry ask the question.

"Hermione am I missing something here," Harry asked. He was quite sure that Hermione was angry at the whole situation and her exclamation came as a surprise.

Hermione was still blushing; she didn't mean to react that way. "I'll tell you later," she answered.

Harry accepted and turned to Dumbledore. "Why would I have to marry someone from the Greengrass family if it wasn't made by a true head of the Black family," he asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy acted as the Head at the time and the contract is valid, Harry. Anyone who acts as a Head of the family can make a contract if they are trying to prevent the death of the family name," explained Dumbledore.

"And the third contract," Harry asked resignedly.

"This contract, while valid, wasn't confirmed by the Head of the Potter family. It was made last year and the girl in question is Ginny Weasley..."

Harry just stared at Dumbledore, his feelings conflicting while anger tried to take control. He trusted the Weasleys, they were his family and to do some like this without telling him made him furious and betrayed.

"No, Harry. Arthur and Molly don't know about the contract," Dumbledore tried to ease Harry's fears and fury. "The contract was made by Fred and George Weasley as a simple prank. They thought that it would be funny if you had to face that contract when you claimed your inheritance. However, they didn't count on the life debts that their family owns you and thus the contract is perfectly legal. But you have the choice this time."

"I have," Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, as you are the other party in the contract and the head of the family and thus you can simply refuse it unlike the other two contracts," Dumbledore summed up.

Harry nodded his understanding. "So, there are only two contracts," he asked. "I won't learn of any more unpleasant surprises when I go and claim my inheritance?"

"No more unpleasant surprises," Dumbledore answered smiling. He laughed when he saw the relieved look on Harry's face.

Hermione leaned on his shoulder and sighed. Her best friend was really living an unusual life. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned on her in return, taking a deep breath in her hair.

Dumbledore gave them a few minutes of peace and quiet before speaking again.

"Harry, Hermione," he called them to gain their attention. "Could you please explain to me the problem? You two have admitted your love to each other; you are prepared to sacrifice your happiness for the happiness for the other one. Why do you not wish to marry each other," he asked them. Albus Dumbledore had watched the two of them at Hogwarts. They have grown from two scared, ignorant first years into capable magical beings. He doubted that Hermione would be where she was without Harry or that Harry would be alive without Hermione. Their friendship was a wonderful thing and Albus didn't want it to go to waste.

Harry looked at Hermione and motioned to her to go first. Both of them had their fears and wishes, but the whole situation was slightly surreal.

"I'm uneasy with this, sir. Why would Harry wish me when he can have someone like Daphne Greengrass," Hermione simply stated. "Then there is also the fact that I don't know what to expect in our relationship in the future."

"That didn't stop you before," Dumbledore observed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you ready to marry him at the moment's notice just a few hours ago," he asked.

Hermione blushed. "Well, yes, sir, but that's different. Why would Harry want to marry me now?"

"Don't say that Hermione," Harry responded. He cupped her face with his hand and turned her towards him. "Why wouldn't I want to marry you," he asked her gently. "Don't put yourself like that. You deserve someone far better than me, Hermione," he added quietly while gently running his hand over her face and hair. "But, now that I can have you, I don't wish to let you go. I wish to marry you, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes were full of unshed tears. "What about others," she asked hesitantly, reluctantly giving Harry the reason to discard her.

"I don't want them. I don't know them," Harry stated. "I've talked to Hannah three times in my whole life and I've never even talked to Daphne. Ginny is closer to a sister to me than a potential spouse," he responded to her query. "I want you."

"We're both young, Harry, and Hannah and Daphne are both gorgeous and nice girls. You will learn to love them," Hermione retorted.

Harry growled. "Don't push me away. Not because of this. I will never touch them, if that is your wish. I'll divorce them as soon as the contracts are fulfilled."

Hermione offered a teary half-smile, making Harry's heart break. He didn't want to see sadness in her eyes.

"Please, Hermione," he asked her quietly, a single tear falling down his cheek. "Without you my family would never be complete."

Hermione let her tears flow at that, her resolve crumbling. So what if Harry fell for the others, he would still love her. She saw that finally. She nodded her head once at him.

"Then let us make our family together," she responded quietly.

Harry smiled and pulled her towards him, kissing her tenderly, showing his love in a most intimate of way.

Dumbledore watched the whole scene. Whatever Tom said, he knew that there was no force more powerful than that of love and the couple in front of him was a true testament of that fact. The old mage smiled, his heart filled with love towards the boy on the other side of the table.

Dumbledore quietly exited the room and locked it behind him, allowing the couple some privacy. He had to make few visits, first to the Greengrass family and then to the Weasleys. But before that, he had to make sure one girl saw her mother for the last time. As he thought about the unfairness of it all, Albus concluded that Tom would pay dearly one day for everything he caused and he hoped that he would be the man who made him pay.

***  
Dumbledore gently woke Hannah and explained what happened. She immediately wanted to see her mother and Dumbledore agreed with her wish. Hannah quickly washed herself and was ready in five minutes. She was confused and slightly afraid, as she didn't recognise the place where they were in. Her confusion was more than doubled when she met Harry Potter and Hermione Granger right in front of her room. Before she could form a coherent sentence, Hermione enveloped her in firm, supportive hug telling her everything would be all right. Harry also gave her his support with a tender smile that made her feel oddly lightheaded. But, now wasn't the time to be swooning because of boys and Hannah quickly came to her senses.

"Professor, we would like to accompany Hannah," Hermione said to Dumbledore making Hannah oddly grateful to the two Gryffindors. She wouldn't admit, but she needed someone with her, she needed support and without her best friend, the two Gryffs in front of her would have to do.

"If Miss Abbott has nothing against it," Dumbledore said.

Hannah nodded.

Dumbledore notified the rest of the house occupants where would they be going while Harry and Hermione talked with Hannah. Few minutes later, Dumbledore gave them a portkey to the St. Mungo and the four of them found themselves in the cramped entrance hall of the magical hospital. Dumbledore didn't even stop at the counter but continued towards the elevator, the three teenagers following him.

As they arrived to the room where Hannah's mother was currently lying, Albus entered the room with Hannah while the other two gave Hannah some privacy and waited outside. Professor Snape greeted them and surprisingly answered all of their questions. Harry saw that something was bothering him, but he let it go, knowing that Snape wouldn't say anything to him even if Harry's suspicions were correct.

Half an hour later Dumbledore left Hannah alone with her mother and joined the three in the corridor. He and Snape had a conversation before the Potions master left. Dumbledore sent him to the Grimmauld for some rest.

Harry and Hermione were sitting quietly, ready to help Hannah any way they could.

Almost two hours passed before anything happened. Harry was alarmed when he saw several Healers and Nurses running down the corridor. They entered Gwyneth's room and Dumbledore followed them. Harry and Hermione remained outside, not wanting to get in the way of the Healers. Several moments later, Hannah exited crying.

Hermione immediately understood what happened and hugged the girl. Hannah slumped to the floor, clutching to Hermione who softly whispered comforting worlds to her. Harry also joined them in the hug, softly enveloping both girls. He felt deeply saddened and his heart broke when he saw Hannah crying.

The three of them didn't notice anything that happened around them. Harry and Hermione tried to ease the pain the girl felt.

Hannah stopped crying after a while, her thoughts on her mother. She lost the only parent she ever knew as her father died before she was born and she didn't remember him. Her grief was somewhat lessened by the tow persons that held her tightly. Her mother told her about the contract with the Potter family when she started Hogwarts but the shy girl never approached Harry. Now he was here, the only thing she had left. Her mother's family didn't want to even hear about her, as they hated her mother because she married a muggle. Her father's family didn't know about her, as her father didn't want to tell them that his wife was a witch. Her mother led a lonely life, allowing work to be her only satisfaction. Hannah always feared what would happen if something went wrong in one of the experiments her mother did in the Department of Mysteries, but luckily, she didn't found out. Now, her mother was dead, killed by the Death Eaters. Hannah resolved that one day she would make them pay.

Hermione slowly lifted the girl and led her to a chair in one of the waiting rooms on the floor. The silent girl worried her but let her deal with her grief in her own way. Hermione comforted her, gave her strength now that she was at her lowest.

***

Meanwhile, Dumbledore arranged things for Mrs. Abbott's funeral. There was only ten days before the start of the new school year and there was so much to do. After making sure that the hospital's staff didn't talk too much about the day's happenings, he led the three teenagers back to the Grimmauld Place. Miss Abbott was in shock and overcome with grief. She needed rest and some peace to put things into perspective but Dumbledore had to talk about her about her future.

He led Hannah to the living room, which was thankfully empty. She sat in on of the armchairs and curled into herself, sniffing slightly. Albus offered her some tea and sat on the opposite side of the room. He sent Harry and Hermione to the kitchen to eat and rest. He needed to talk to Hannah alone.

***

Harry was feeling a hundred things. Anger, grief, love, anguish, hate. Everything that happened that day had left him weary. As he entered the kitchen, he greeted his parents, a small, happy smile lighting his face. And in the next second, his face fell, as he remembered that Hannah would never see her mother again.

Lily saw Harry's reaction as he entered the kitchen. She noticed the exhausted demeanour of the two teens. The children sat close to each other and took a pitcher of orange juice and two glasses. Lily took some food from the icebox and with a quickly cast warming charm gave it to them. Harry gave her a smile in thanks. Harry suddenly stiffened in his chair when a thought struck him. He had his family, his mother and father. His greatest wish had come true and he hadn't fully realised what that meant. Harry sighed and looked at his mother. She was looking at him, worry apparent in her green eyes.

"Mum, I...I hope you know how much it means to have you here," Harry said softly.

Lily smiled brightly and moved to him. She gently hugged him and Harry allowed her, returning the hug. He let his anger and anguishes loose, for the first time feeling the comfort of his mother's hug. A small tear streaked down his cheek.


End file.
